Yoshipesti
Pestilence is a high dps glass cannon type caster with low cooldowns. His stacking spells act as a type of poison. Event characters can only be acquired through donations or by completing events. Skills: Curse of pain - Q *'Damage: '''24x INT DPS *'Duration: 5 Seconds *'Cooldown: '''2 Seconds *'Additional info: ''' Can be upgraded by wearing Pestilence Class Weapon "Khatvanga" this item makes it so you can cast your Q again with no cooldown if your unholy power is at 100 to gain unholy power you just need to cast spells '''Curse Of Sacrifices - W *'Self Harm: '''Consumes INTx0.2 Health. Self Stun For 1 Second. *'Effect:' Increased All Curse Durations By 2 Seconds *'Cooldown: 4 Seconds '''Curse Of Contagion '- E' *'Damage: '''50xINT DPS *'Area of Effect:' 500 *'Duration: 3 Seconds *'''Cooldown: '''9 Seconds '''Curse Of Fragillity - R *'Damage:' Instantly deals Current DPS damage of the taget x4 *'Effect: '''Reduces target magic defense by 10% for 6 seconds *'Cooldown:' 15 Seconds '''Assimilated Pain - D' Part 1 Passive Curse Of Existence - passive Effect:'''All damage received increased by 25% Makes (total damage stays constant). Maximum of 25 targets can be cursed at any time '''Additional info: ☀ Can be upgraded by wearing Pestilence Class Weapon "Khatvanga" this item make curse of existence penalty reduced to 15% Part 2 assimilated pain - active Effect: combine a fragment of pain from each cursed target onto a single enemy ''' '''Damage: '''deals your total dps /sqrt total units afflicted damage instantly to the target '''Heal: '''heals self for 1% of damage max intx2 heal '''Cooldown: 5 seconds Curse Of Inequality - T Effect: T'''arget a single enemy to receive 10% more of its current dps then share that 10% dps with other enemys around that target. '''part 2 : Curse Of Vulnerability Effect:' Makes all nearby enemies take the current dps of the the taget and stun that target for 1 second' Nearby targets current dps + 7.5% Area of Effect: '600 ' Additional info: '''part 2 only works if you use your R before T '''Cooldown: 22 Seconds Curse Of Doom - F Damage:100% increase dps and then a 150xint dps on top of that ''' '''Duration: '100% increase and 15Seconds on top of that ' Cooldown: '120 seconds' Item Choices Because Pestilence does dps you can build him two ways full int or go magic crit magic crit will do more dmg by luck but int will have a flat dps so you can pick what you like Grimoires: in most case you are looking for grimoires that give you more DPS as you are a glass cannon you all so want passive one over active as you will not have time to cast them. Oblivion: i went with sadistic masochist as it a passive and gives me a flat dmg buff ''' '''drop by vassago Spirituality: I went with unstable magic as it works perfect with 'Pestilence give him more dmg with no draw backs -fuse item '''Salvation: I went with mana overflow it gives dmg and it's a passive ' '''-fuse item Tricks -casting your spells with out stopping will stack the dps but each time will reset timer to the spell you cast duration -using your F is best use after you cast all your spells giving it the most amount of dps -combo - q,e,d,q,r,t,q,q,w,e,d,f, then q,q,e,d,w repeat until r is up and pop it for big burst of dmg -using your class weapon is big part of combo above - combo no CW q,e,d,w,r,t,f q,e,d,w then R after of cooldown - if you have a good tank you can hold off on your f and wait to boost your dmg even more Playstyle & Tactics General Playstyle: get the first combo off and don't get hit you take 25% more dmg then others so you will be crush if you tank your spells have a good cast range so you should not have to be close to hit the boss ''' '''do not stop casting or you DPS will drop to 0 again and you will have to restart your stack Mephisto: ' Pestilence can't do dmg to mephisto but he can hit Death, Sitael, Thirst and Slaughter but you don't have time to build up stacks on them so just use the combo as fast as you can so they drop fast -Death: don't burn F on him your team should be able to kill him with out you useing your F -Sitael: if the team can't kill her then burn F to take down one of her lives after respawn stacks are remove so don't waste your F -Thirst: your combo will make him feel like he has no lifesteel -Slaughter: use class weapon on yourself and just use your combo to pop him 'Diablo: Don't get hit you will just need to get in and do dmg but becuase diablo maiming claws attacks the last person hitting him you will get hit every time ' '''the focus in this is to not get hit if you that you do fine ' '''Solomon: Casting on solomon is easy just need to cast and fall back if he cast his spells you will not be able to stack on him so only go for combo if team is going to hard cc him 'try to stick to the tank so you don't take aggro and so you don't get kill by all solomon clones ' 'For more info on the endgame bosses go check there page '